una vision un poco diferente
by furby chan
Summary: ok. este es el capitulo 2, por fis dejen review
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1  
  
  
  
Una chica de ojos verdes observaba las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra la ventana, otra vez estaba deprimida, por alguna extraña razón el clima mandaba sobre su estado de animo, pero no mas, mañana tendría que regresar a clases y tenia que estar contenta, tal vez... si, tal vez Allen podría subirle él animo, el siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír, lo había hecho desde que eran niños ¿por que no hoy?, tomo el paraguas al tiempo que le avisaba a su madre que saldría y se puso en camino, la casa de Allen estaba a solo una cuadra de distancia, pero siempre le parecía demasiado, mientras caminaba, pensaba en la manera que lo conoció...  
  
La tarde estaba clara y una pequeña niña lloraba por estar sola, de repente un chiquillo rubio se le acerco -¿por qué lloras?- la nenita que con apenas un año estaba aprendiendo a hablar solo atino a llorar mas fuerte, el otro todavía mas extrañado por su reacción se acerco a consolarla, tal vez por que le recordaba a su hermanita, o por que no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie -no llores, las niñas grandes no lloran- ahora si la pequeñita le puso atención todavía haciendo puchero hizo ademán de secarse las lagrimas, -eta ben- -eso ¿quieres jugar con mi hermana y conmigo?- -iiiiii- La puerta se abrió dando paso a un apuesto joven, -¿qué haces bajo la lluvia? ¡Te vas a resfriar!- -ni que hubiera estado afuera por horas, con eso de que vives tan lejos- dijo la chica al tiempo que entraba -¿no es tarde para que estés de malas?- -no, para eso vine, a desquitarme contigo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara -eso me saco por soportar mocosas- ahora el que se reía era él -¿y me podría decir señorita que es lo que la orillo a salir de su casa en medio de la lluvia?- -solo que estoy aburrida- -aburrida, un día antes de volver a ver a... - poniendo un gesto dramático continuo -tu amado Amano, a estas horas deberías estar pensando en como te peinaras mañana- -muy gracioso Allen, muy gracioso- ahora estaba complemente ruborizada 


	2. capituloII

CAPITULO 2  
  
El sonido del despertador trajo a una joven de ojos verdes a la realidad, el primer día de clases, una aburrida realidad que tenia que afrontar, al menos esta vez estaría enfrascada en la interesante labor de conocer a los que serian sus compañeros de desventura por tres años al tiempo que a algunos de los "carceleros"mejor conocidos como profesores, ciertamente el entrar a la preparatoria no era precisamente emocionante para ella salvo en un solo aspecto, Amano estaría allí.  
  
De repente recordó las carcajadas de Allen el día anterior con respecto al enamoramiento juvenil que tenia Hitomi por el capitán del equipo de atletismo de la preparatoria Seinen, probablemente el deportista más prometedor de la región y en palabras de la chica el poseedor de los más bellos ojos de todo el vecindario, pues en efecto Suzumu Amano formaba parte del pequeño grupo de amigos, conformado por Allen su hermana Celena, la pelirroja Yukari y las hermanas Marlene, Eries y Millerna.  
  
-¡claro como es más grande! ¡Se cree con derecho de molestarme!- mientras se arreglaba mascullaba este y muchos otros reproches para un interlocutor imaginario -pero ya me las pagara- seguía monologando -acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que le hecha a Marlene. Un momento... siiiii, mi venganza esta cerca- una voz preocupada se escucho desde el pie de la escalera -Hitomi ¿te sientes bien? -¡si mama! Enseguida bajo- Dejando de lado todo lo demás bajo corriendo la escalera, era bastante tarde y no era bueno tener un retardo en el primer día de clases. -¡buenos días! Ya me voy- -¿no vas a desayunar? -no tengo tiempo, comeré algo en la escuela, ¡adiós mama!- Salió dando un portazo, era una enorme contrariedad que por estar pensando en como se vengaría de las burlas de su amigo estaba a punto de no llegar a clases, acelero el paso, corría lo más rápido que sus ágiles piernas se lo permitían (y créanme eso es muy rápido) ¡clonk! Había chocado con alguien -¡lo siento!, Tendré mas cuidado- dijo al tiempo que ayudaba a levantar al pobre chico que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino -¿estas bien?- el chico la miro confundido -si eso creo- ella sonrió -entonces me retiro ¡voy a llegar tarde a clases!- y volvió a emprender la carrera, el joven se había quedado atónito ¿qué demonios fue eso? Y miro su reloj, una gran gota apareció detrás de su nuca al tiempo que corría por el mismo camino que la chica tomara segundos antes -¡es muy tarde!- Después de unos minutos al fin se encontraba ya en el salón de clases, claro, no sin antes escuchar un sermón por parte del prefecto a todos los retardados, "la responsabilidad es el valor mas importante" había dicho él antes de indicar a los despistados donde estaban las aulas de primer grado.  
  
-así que... ¿de nuevo tarde?- dijo Yukari con tono burlón -sip, deberías haberte acostumbrado- -pues deberías ser más responsable Hitomi ¡es el primer día de clases!- contesto Celena algo molesta ante la tranquilidad de su amiga a pesar del reporte que le habían puesto -hay vamos Celena, no te lo tomes tan enserio- -pero... - -¡señoritas!- el maestro comenzaba a impacientarse ante la evidente falta de atención por parte de las alumnas -vamos Celena no se acaba el mundo por un reporte- -¡¡señoritas!!- ya había perdido los estribos -Hitomi es tu historia académica, si ven que acostumbras llegar tarde jamás te aceptaran en una buena universidad- -¡¡¡señoritas!!!- ahora si el grito surtió el efecto deseado -mande profesor- dijeron las tres jovencitas a coro -sugiero que continúen su interesante platica afuera- grito, mientras señalaba la puerta, al tiempo que las tres muchachas salían del salón -¡ahora si la hiciste Kanzaki!- -tranquilízate Celena- -¡tranquilizarme! Me han sacado del salón ¡y tu quieres que me tranquilice! -esta bien acepto mi culpa-  
  
mientras ellas discutían, un joven moreno las observaba con curiosidad, y es que el alboroto que armaban Celena y Hitomi al pelear era digno de ser contemplado  
  
-no esperaba menos-dijo al tiempo que le daba la espalda ofendida, a Hitomi,  
  
Entonces se dieron cuenta que habia alguien mas, una enorme me gota de sudor apareció en la frente de la rubia al tiempo que reconocía al chico... -h hola- dijo con tono nervioso...  
  
********************** konichiwa  
  
este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fanfic independiente asi que no sean muy duros conmigo. Háganme el enorme favor de dejarme un review, de veras que acepto todo tipo de critica, claro que tambien me pueden escribir a mi mail furby_chan@hotmail.com.  
  
Avances para el siguiente capitulo:  
  
Un apuesto chico entrara en escena (es tannnnn lindo) Amano retara al ya mencionado chico a una carrera y Allen la pasara mal por culpa de ciertos comentarios de la amiga Hitomi. Y tal vez... Eso es todo, por que tengo mucho que escribir. Besos Furby_chan 


End file.
